


Twist of Fate

by thatgaywizard



Series: Wingrove/Harchester [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Billy is an asshole ...and very soft, Dean is stupid and in love, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, billy being an 80s sex god basically, sex at a fair, sometimes you gotta take a break from the long fics and just do some smut, the 80s, they both love sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaywizard/pseuds/thatgaywizard
Summary: Prepared to accept that they will never see each other again Dean sends Billy back to his time. Things don’t go as planned and Dean is sent back as well, reunited by chance, neither one is ready to admit they weren't ready to let go anyway...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Billy Hargrove, Dean/Billy, Harchester, Wingrove - Relationship
Series: Wingrove/Harchester [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651864
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Twist of Fate

“I’ve shuffled you around from state to state, dragged your ass through Purgatory - and time,” Dean shouted. “I put my own ass on the line for you, and you still have the nerve to tell me that this is _my_ fault?” Dean held his arms out. “Come on, dude!”

Billy looked angry. He looked damn near feral. He didn’t come at Dean, no, he turned around and stormed off, shouldered his way into the crowd, forcing a path away from Dean. He managed to knock someone's drink out of their hand and make a girl in pink tights and a high ponytail cry out- “Ow, watch it!” But he didn’t stop.

Dean watched him crash into the sea of brightly dressed teenagers and families while eighties pop-rock blared at deafening volume over the speakers of the fairground, blurring into the sounds of carousel music and roller coaster screams. He growled in annoyance before committing to following Billy. He hadn’t been pushed through a time rift on accident to luck out on finding Billy again only to lose him now because of a tantrum. He had even started to believe he was missing Billy back in 2012 and that he should have just convinced him to stay, but right about now he was chalking that up to simply having forgotten what a bitch he was.

Billy’s pace had slowed dramatically by the time Dean broke free of the crowd and Dean watched him walking away, all tight jeans and wound up arrogance even from behind. He headed towards the backdrop of a fun house and glanced over his shoulder casually, probably looking for Dean but trying to pretend like he wasn’t. His sharp eyes caught sight of Dean before he disappeared behind the structure. Dean made his way over to it quickly to find Billy standing there with his back turned and his hands on his hips as if waiting for him. 

“If you lose me right now there’s a good chance we won’t be able to find each other again,” Dean warned him as he rounded the corner. Neither one of them had phones, the internet was basically non-existent in this decade, and they had no fixed location to meet at.

Eventually Billy turned around and looked at Dean. He looked like a rock star, even here in the eighties he stood out, and it struck Dean now more than ever.

“I don’t understand.” He faced away from Dean and yelled, “I don’t understand!” He threw his arms up. “How can this be nineteen eighty five and not be nineteen eighty five? _What! The fuck!.. is!... this!_ ” His hands slapped the sides of his thighs as he let them fall forcefully. 

Dean had only seen him this worked up...well, a handful of times actually.

Billy walked over to the wall of the funhouse so he could lean his back against it. “When does this nightmare end? Where _are_ we?” 

Dean wanted to be mad at him but he couldn’t, because he felt pretty much the same. He just didn’t feel like shouting about it anymore. Billy turned his head and looked at him. “How did you get here? Did you know this wasn’t going to be the same year as before?”

“I was attacked,” Dean said, moving closer. “I got pulled through more or less right behind you- and of course I didn’t know! C'mon, man! What do you think I just decided it would be fun to Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure us?!” 

“But you just got here? I’ve been here for like, a whole day, you’ve been here for what? Like an hour or two?”

“Pretty much, and I gotta say, I feel _wildly_ under dressed.” He felt like he'd shown up to a movie rehearsal without his costume. He was only wearing a fitted black t-shirt and jeans but it seemed overly simple considering the outfits around here. 

“How though? If you got pulled in right after me?”

“Your mileage may vary, I guess.” Dean didn’t want to think about the time differentiation between here and where they’d come from.

“I can’t think about this anymore,” Billy said. “In fact I’m just about done giving a shit at all.” 

Dean thought that was reasonable. 

Billy pulled a half pint of whiskey out from an inside pocket in his leather jacket and took a drink. 

Honestly, Dean was impressed, less than ten hours into a new era and Billy had already lifted alcohol off someone or some place. 

Billy appealed to Dean’s questioning look. “It only took me about five hours to figure out that my family doesn’t live here anymore, that they never lived here, that there’s no mind flayer, and that no one has ever heard of Billy _Fucking_ Hargrove! And you know what? I’m not so sure if any of those are bad things. Sounds like a better nineteen eighty fucking five than I was living! Fuck my step family, fuck all that monster shit, and _fuck Billy Hargrove_. Rest in fuckin' peace.” He raised the alcohol pint to toast to that and took another chug.

Dean was skeptical about all of this but he let Billy monologue without comment. He listened to the music and allowed himself to take in the atmosphere for the first time. He had been blasted into the seventies once before by angel magic and that had been a trip, this was similar as far as culture shock went but potentially more entertaining. The music and fashion alone was almost worth taking this unintentional detour, and at least he had company now unlike last time- assuming Billy actually turned out to be any sort of _company._ The guy seemed dead set against having a good time in any way shape or form.

Dean brought his attention back to Billy and was surprised to see Billy was giving him a hot glare. He licked his lips as he watched Dean. His eyes had a wild and unhinged look that made Dean feel...things, things he’d been trying not to feel for a while now.

“Screw it, right?” Billy said. “If I’m stuck here with no past and no future I may as well do whatever the fuck I want now. I can’t seem to die, and I can’t seem to get anything to make sense so might as well have a little fun, right?” 

It was like he had been reading Dean’s mind, or maybe this was just the inevitable conclusion for anyone in their shoes.

Billy pushed away from the painted wooden backdrop and prowled across the five feet of shadowy grass between them. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s shirt. 

Dean braced himself for a tussle, but Billy didn’t do anything else. He just tightened his grip on the shirt in both fists and looked up at Dean from the little bit of height the other man had on him. Dean wasn’t sure what to expect as Billy’s eyes raked over him. 

“Kiss me,” Billy said bluntly.

Dean’s mouth fell open. He literally meant to say _‘Oh’_ but no sound came out. 

Billy wasn’t one to wait and he didn’t give Dean time to recover from his surprise. He leaned in and caught Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, just hard enough to make Dean recoil in surprise.

Dean reached up reflexively and grabbed Billy roughly by the shoulders, holding him back. Billy tilted his head back and gazed up at him with a devil-may-care look, waiting for Dean to make the next move. It took Dean a couple seconds, took him a whole damn moment, to discern what the fuck was going on, what the intention here was, and Billy was still looking at him with his lips parted just a little, looking just a little deranged like he’d issued a challenge Dean was suppose to rise to, but his eyes -unlike the complete persona he was giving off- were vulnerable behind it all. Anyone would have missed it at first glance, but Dean had become accustomed to looking past that first image Billy projected, he'd had to learn to see past it to get to him. So Dean reached out and sunk his fingers into Billy’s messy hair, touching it somehow for the first time in the months they’d known each other even though he’d taken note of it every single day. His grip tightened as he leaned in and kissed Billy. 

Billy was all in, nothing to lose, as he pressed himself bodily to Dean and wrapped his arms recklessly around the man’s neck, and if he had given even a single fuck he might have felt it was an offensively feminine gesture to perform, but he was done with resisting what he wanted. He dragged Dean into him so hard he almost unbalanced them both. He smeared his lips across Dean’s mouth, messy and demanding.

Dean had never had someone this solid in his arms- or this livid and this hungry. Billy was electric under his hands. He rolled back and pinned himself between the backdrop of the funhouse and Dean’s body. He licked into Dean’s mouth, buzzed and out of his mind from the stress of the last few days. He wasn’t thinking anything, just feeling the current running between them, willing himself to vibrate apart and flow into it. Dean was kissing him back. Billy had finally won something. Whatever repercussions came later didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. It was all just this moment right now. His hands ran down Dean’s body, hooked his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and pressed his hips against Dean’s. He could feel the hard bulge in Dean’s pants and reached down to grab it, not caring if Dean did anything, pushed him, shoved him, punched him. He wasn’t afraid of any of it. He was willing to risk it all now. But Dean only groaned and put a hand against the wall on the side of Billy’s head to brace himself. His eyes fluttered shut and when he opened them he looked into Billy’s eyes.

“Billy...” Dean said the name too softly for this moment.

Billy didn’t want to think about what any of this meant but the look in Dean’s dark hazel eyes forced him to face it and to think about how much he had regretted leaving Dean behind forever. “I get a lot of second chances don’t I?” he said.

“I wa-”

Billy put his hand over Dean’s mouth quickly. “Don’t. I don’t wanna know.” He slid his hand away and leaned in to replace it with his lips.

Dean’s hand was still close to the back of Billy’s neck as he kissed him, fingers still tangled in his curls. He reached up and brushed his thumb along Billy’s jaw. “We should get out of here,” he said next to Billy’s mouth.

“Yeah? Like where?” Billy was practically undoing his pants already anyway.

“Jesus…” Dean said as Billy pulled open the top few buttons of his own jeans so that the smooth pink head of his cock could peak out. Then he went to work on Dean’s pants. Dean grabbed his wrists. “Wait- there’s a helluva lot of people around here. We should really take off.” 

Billy had to try pretty hard to think about it. “There’s uh, there’s a cabin, out in the woods. I bet no one stays there now. We could…” 

Dean leaned in to graze his lips over Billy’s again like he couldn’t help himself. 

“Fuck, Dean...that’s a a long walk...”

“Fortunately, one of us is good at stealing cars.”

“That was _one_ time.”

“Two technically.”

“You can’t steal something that belongs to you.”

Dean smiled. “Let’s get out of here before we run into the goddamn clown from IT or something. I can’t handle any more monster surprises.” He started to back away but Billy clutched at the pockets of his jeans and held him there. Dean hesitated and looked at Billy again.

“Dean…” Now that Billy had him sympathetically trapped in his arms he grew...fragile. He hated himself for it, but he gazed at Dean with a new kind of pain that overpowered his arousal momentarily. “I was afraid I was stuck here,” he confessed. His eyes were shining a little now, reflecting the whirling neon rainbow of the fair lights. “I was afraid I was gonna be trapped here alone.” 

“You’re not alone,” Dean said, not entirely sure this was the same Billy he’d had before, it had to be though. Another protective layer to his personality had been scraped away by the sharp knife of their predicament, of fate, of whatever the hell this was. He had seen glimpses of this part of Billy before, the part that was kept inside the steel box of his personality. The Billy he had met that first night was slowly being worn down, still the same, but the facade was brittle- at least with Dean. The only time he ever saw Billy interact with anyone else was to scoff at them or make some defamatory comment. It was all probably massively unhealthy and they were both likely traumatized beyond all redemption but Dean still felt a little warm and fuzzy when Billy went soft around him, felt like he’d probably die to protect him, if he was honest about it.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Billy said. 

“Yeah, me too.” Dean would have hugged him but there was a sharp gasp from nearby and Dean looked over to see a woman ushering her child away and giving him and Billy a nasty glare.

“Yeah that’s right Susan, get a good look!” Billy shouted at her. “These people….you know what? Fuck them.” Billy reached down and- “Whoa,” Dean exclaimed as Billy unbuttoned his own pants all the way this time. “We don’t exist,” Billy said as he put his arms around Dean’s shoulders and coaxed Dean’s mouth open again with his own. 

Dean couldn’t help but go along with it as Billy touched him, his cock exposed and demanding Dean’s attention. He reached down to feel it, his entire body consumed by the sensation as he experienced the smooth hot length against his palm.

Billy undid the buttons on his own shirt, pushing his shoulders back against the wall and thrusting his chest forward as he pulled the shirt open, exposing his smooth chest and hard nipples.

“Jesus Christ,” Dean gasped. He had been prepared to handle monsters, demons, all kinds of weird shit, but not Billy Hargrove with a hard on. This was something he wasn't trained for.

“You just gonna stand there all day?” Billy goaded him.

Dean moved like a man possessed, reaching out to touch any bit of him he could. His fingers explored the smooth warm skin of Billy’s chest and waist as his lips went to work against Billy’s mouth, damn near paralyzed by the way Billy sucked and bit and licked him like he had no shame and no restraint. He yanked the bottom of Billy’s shirt out of his jeans, finishing off those last few buttons so that there was a clear path all the way down…and then he sank to his knees, as if in prayer, to give thanks...

Billy hadn’t expected Dean to go down so quickly. He really had him pegged wrong all this time, hadn’t he? No idea Dean would have wanted it like this so easily. Dean’s mouth was hot, so hot, his breath teased Billy’s sensitive skin and Dean had waited long enough apparently because Billy felt his tongue glide all the way up the underside of his cock, making him moan before Dean completely engulfed his erection in the hot bliss of his mouth and Billy swore. 

Any anxiety Dean might have had about being caught was gone as he tasted Billy’s cock, the light musky scent and the sharp salty taste of precum clinging to the head overpowered him. It had been years since he’d had a cock in his mouth, that fact combined with the fact that he had never been as attracted to anyone before as he had been to Billy made the sheer act of sucking him off almost too much. He groaned around his rigid member as Billy moved his hips, fucking into Dean’s mouth along with Dean’s movements. 

Dean put his hand on Billy’s firm stomach, feeling the barely there, delicate, blonde hairs under his fingers. He pushed him back against the wall, holding him there as he sucked him harder.

Billy groaned and panted, resisting Dean’s hold on him.

Dean looked up at the vision above him, Billy’s arms were up against the wall, fingers digging into his own hair as he stared open mouthed at Dean sucking his cock. Dean wanted that pretty mouth almost as bad as he wanted this cock. He open his own jeans and started to stroke himself, and Billy moaned more. It hadn’t taken much to get him to the climax. “ _Close_...” he gasped at Dean. “ _Fuck_...”

Dean could tell. Billy's cock was getting even harder as he sucked it into his cheek and rubbed his tongue underneath the head over and over, he grabbed his balls as they tightened up.

“Wait,” Billy gasped. “I want- wanna taste you.” 

The thought of Billy going down on him made Dean hit the edge. He drew back enough to say, “Uh uh. Later.” He was going to have this first. He waited months for it, didn’t think he would ever get it, and now here they were. 

_Later…_ Billy’s brain was long gone but that meant something. Maybe in a cabin. His legs were close to giving out on him and he had to press back hard against the wall to stay up. Dean’s mouth working him, his rough hand holding him there, as Dean stroked himself. He couldn’t take it. “Oh shit...Dean, oh my god, baby. I’m coming-” the words all tumbled out in a rush and he moaned loudly. Everything blurred together, his orgasm radiating out from his cock, shooting aftershocks up his stomach, and down through his thighs. He tried to hold onto the wall as everything blurred out into a swirl of noise and color and slowly, slowly, all came back into disorienting focus. He sank down to the grass in front of Dean.

Dean had come hard, ropes of semen spurting across the grass as the gush of Billy’s cum flooded his mouth. He didn’t hesitate to swallow it, letting the pungent salty flavor spill down his throat, and now Billy was in front of him, kissing him, tasting his own seed on Dean’s swollen lips like he enjoyed it. He reached down and swabbed his thumb over Dean’s still thick cock, stealing a bit of his cum and sucking it into his mouth with his finger. “Just a taste,” he whispered. 

Dean stared at the man in front of him, the taste of him thick in his mouth. Billy was flushed, color high in his cheeks, eyes glazed over and mouth richly colored. He was smirking at Dean in a way Dean now considered sweet. 

Dean was fucked. Hopefully literally but also, just generally speaking, he was in trouble.

He could hear the blood pumping in his veins, couldn’t look away from Billy. He was gonna go to the ends of the earth for this asshole. He was gonna do whatever he had to for Billy, and yet he _wasn’t_ going to bring up the fact that Billy had called him ‘baby’ in the heat of the moment, and he definitely wasn’t going to tell Billy he was deeply...desperately…

"Don't take this the wrong way," Billy interrupted his derailed train of thought, "but I'm glad you got attacked."

"Heh, yeah. I'd say it might have been worth it."

"Might have?" 

Dean grinned.

Billy started to button himself back up. "What'd you say we find that cabin then and make sure it was completely worth it?" He winked at Dean.


End file.
